It has long been understood that the use of fishing lures to attract fish is a preferred method of fishing for sportsmen and other small-time fisherman. This has led to tackle shops and mail-order catalogs flooding the commercial marketplace with many different types of fishing lures. Thus, it is often difficult for sportsmen to select which lure is the most desirable for a particular situation. A lure's effectiveness in catching fish is often the single most important factor considered by fisherman in selecting which type of lure to use. Thus, it is desirable for a lure to have a high degree of attractiveness for catching fish.
As further defined below, the term "fishing jig" pertains to a particular type of fishing lure having a shaft with a bead formed at the head thereof and a hook arranged at the opposite end of the shaft with respect to the head. In known prior art fishing jigs the head generally comprises a lead bead. Additionally, prior art fishing jigs comprising opaque glass heads are also commonly used. Still other prior art devices disclose fishing lures having a glass body centrally arranged on the shaft thereof. These lures are not true fishing "jigs" since they do not have a bead formed at the head of the shaft.
Accordingly, the prior art is replete with fishing jigs and other fishing lures for attracting fish to same. The crowded art is indicative of the great effort which has been expended by inventors over the years who have hoped to develop a lure having features which are more attractive to fish than other known lures. Notwithstanding this great effort to develop such a device, the structure and operation of prior art fishing jigs have various shortcomings which have been surmounted by the present invention.
Fishing jigs have been a favorite type of lure among sportsmen for many years. Thus, there is a need for a fishing jig that will attract more fish than known jigs. In efforts to develop a more attractive jig, inventors have used various types of attachments such as feathers, streamers, and the like. All known fishing jigs that use the foregoing types of attachments, include an opaque bead arranged at the head of the jig and are therefore similar in appearance to each other, especially when they are under water. Thus, most of the prior art jigs have approximately the same degree of effectiveness in catching fish.
It is evident from the existence of the drawbacks in prior art fishing jigs, that there has been a considerable need for an improved fishing jig which is effective, inexpensive to manufacture and will attract more fish than has heretofore been possible. Furthermore, there has been an unsolved need for an improved fishing jig which takes maximum advantage of sunlight in water where little light is available.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned needs of the prior art and will thus benefit all fisherman who have a need for a fishing jig that will attract more fish than has heretofore been possible through the use of known jigs.